Needing a Kneazle
by Alyssameep
Summary: Written for my Tumblr Hogwarts Care of Magical Creatures class. About Kneazles, of course!


**Written for my Tumblr Care of Magical Creatures class, as always... This features a character I used in a previous story, named Alyssa (shocker). So it's the same Alyssa who was in the Mandrake story, in case you're wondering... Yeah, now I'm rambling. Go ahead and read. :) Thanks!**

I sniffed the air. My Herbology-esque garden was coming along just nicely. I saw my neighbor Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah, so I made my way over to them. "How goes it?"

"Fine," said Hannah, smiling. "We're actually moving."

"You're WHAT?" I said, eyes bulging.

"We're moving," said Neville, conjuring a few boxes in midair. "Hannah got a job as the barlady at the Leaky Cauldron, so we're moving there, to London."

"But you're the only neighbors around!" I protested. I really did want them to stay; they have been ever so kind to a barely-qualified witch as myself (seeing as I was nearly eighteen but out of Hogwarts), and they were great company. Hannah always invited me around for tea, and Neville was constantly introducing me to new plants that he hadn't shown me during school, as he was the Herbology professor.

Hannah gave me a small smile and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "There there, Alyssa, you'll do just fine on your own. Why, we can still visit you, and you can visit us!"

"It's still lonely here," I muttered, avoiding their gaze.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two exchange a look. "Well, then," said Neville. "Alyssa, maybe you should get another pet."

"I already have two cats," I said.

"Yes," said Neville, "but didn't you know that Arabella Figg is still breeding Kneazles and cats?"

"Who?"

"Just Apparate to Surrey. She lives on Wisteria Walk, near Privet Drive," said Neville, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "You do know where that is, right? Harry Potter grew up there."

I knew that. Everybody did.

"All...all right," I said uncertainly. "A Kneazle? Are you quite sure that I'll be fine?"

"YES," said Hannah. "Now, I don't mean to shoo you away, but we really need to finish packing."

"Right," I said. "Well, I guess I'll be visiting soon." I held out my hand and shook each of theirs. "To Surrey, then."

I Disapparated, feeling the familiar squishing feeling, and then I was there on a deserted street, which was odd, as it was daylight. Regardless, it was hot out and most of the Muggles were probably inside. I made my way down Wisteria Walk.

I could tell it was her house when I reached it. I recognized cats and-could it be? Part-Kneazles?-running around the yard with her sitting happily on the step. She saw me and stood up. "Hello there, dear."

"Hi," I said warily. I approached her, though. "Are you Arabella Figg?"

"I most certainly am. You look to young to be a friend of Harry Potter's, but I assume you're here for a reason."

"Actually, I'm a friend of Neville Longbottom's, if you know who he is?"

"Who doesn't know who Neville Longbottom is?" said Mrs. Figg, smiling. "My God, girl, he slew You-Know-Who's snake."

"Right. Well, he told me you breed cats and part-Kneazles and now Kneazles I hear?"

"Oh yes. Follow me." She gestured into her home. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. But it's Alyssa."

"Alyssa," said Mrs. Figg, and we entered her house.

By God, it smelled like old cabbage and cats. Other than that it was a very nice home. There were cats and Kneazles all over the place; they all seemed to like Mrs. Figg. She pointed to the sofa, and I took a seat. She did so on the couch opposite me. "Now, just take a look around and we'll see who likes you."

That wasn't particularly comforting. I stood up straight and eyed any cat or Kneazle that came my way. The Kneazles were really interesting; I remembered learning about them in Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Their tails were tufted at the end like a lion's, and I giggled when one brushed against me; the Kneazle hissed, however. I pulled my legs up before it could attack me.

"Rather aggressive and overly suspicious, Kneazles are," said Mrs. Figg.

I nodded grimly and continued to look. There was another Kneazle in the corner. It had speckled fur with extremely large ears.

"Part-Kneazle, actually," said Mrs. Figg about the one I was looking at. "You don't need a license to own one of them."

"Here, here," I cooed. The half-breed (and I mean that in the most respectable way) mewed and waltzed over to me.

"Full Kneazles have a Ministry classification of XXX, don't they?" I asked.

"Yes," said Mrs. Figg, "but I wouldn't worry about aggression with this one, as it seems as though she's taken a liking to you."

I pet the cat behind the ears. "Hello there," I whispered. "You'll fit in perfectly with my other cats."

The half-Kneazle purred.

"I'll take him," I said, picking up the cat and turning to face Mrs. Figg.

Fifteen minutes later he was mine, with the paperwork all filled out and the money given to Mrs. Figg. She waved good-bye as I carried my Kneazle out of her house.

"Now, let's think of a name for you," I said to the cat. "I've already named my others Mattie and Tigger, so you'll be..."

The Kneazle looked at me curiously.

"Crookshanks," I said with a smile. "Crookshanks the II. Now guide me home and protect me from others but most of all...be my friend."

And so girl and part-Kneazle Disapparated to a new life.


End file.
